1. Field
Aspects of the inventive concept relate to display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pixel circuit emits light based on a data voltage and includes transistors, such as thin film transistors (TFTs), for controlling the emission. The transistors may be classified as amorphous silicon TFTs, poly-silicon TFTs, oxide TFTs, and/or the like, based on the materials used. The oxide TFTs have high electron mobility and low current such that a display device having low power consumption can be implemented.
The data signals applied to the pixel circuit experience voltage drops or losses due to parasitic components (e.g., parasitic capacitances of organic light emitting diode) such that a source voltage of a driving transistor of the pixel circuit is unintentionally changed. In addition, the parasitic capacitances are different from each other such that a luminance difference in a display panel is perceived. Accordingly, an image uniformity (and a luminance uniformity) of the display panel decreases.